Many consumers are concerned with being “green” and eco-friendly, and are frustrated by wasteful energy and resource usage, particularly in their homes. Yet a clear categorization of energy and resource usage is lacking. While monthly bills often list overall electricity or water usage, no current means are provided for comparing one household's electricity and water usage to the average usage across a multitude of other households of comparable size and occupancy on a real-time basis such that consumers may gauge their own wastefulness as compared to their neighbors.